


白

by Libate



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libate/pseuds/Libate





	白

周瑜被锁在了梦里，入目的只有一片白。  
一片白茫茫的  
白。

像是泡在雾里。  
不清醒，却又从未如此清晰地感受过对方的存在。  
温热。  
一点点湿漉漉的触感从脊背蔓延来，像是有人用唇舌轻轻砺着，顺着肩背微凹的线条缓缓向下。  
鼻间萦绕着似有若无的甘草味。  
在这发涩的气味中，周瑜甚至能想起那人清冷的眉眼，仿佛水墨丹青的远山，在一片空白中留下了极淡的影子。  
但他记不得他是谁了，他也触碰不到他。

他只感觉到有手在他胸前游走，指尖轻擦过乳头勾起不可名状的欢愉与满足。腰侧因紧张而绷紧的肌肤被反复逗弄，分明酥痒难耐又犟着羞赧却不吭一声。  
双腿分开后被那人咬了一口，故意碾着最敏感的地方，踩在承爱的边缘线上稳重又温柔地摸索。  
周瑜确信自己陷入了深沉的泥沼，无力中渗着刻骨铭心的暖意。  
隐约的钝痛过后，那人的气息侵占了他身体的每一个角落。所有绵软的推斥都被教训，所有脆弱的防备都被惩罚，他的一切都被开拓得干净，卑娵的快感又随着刺激泛起战栗的涟漪。  
他有点想确认些什么，未语却先发出一声吟哦。身前人便愈发肆意妄为，延胯骨向下的手停滞在欲望的中心，虚抓撩拨，又在难耐的最顶端放开。于是他再也说不出话来了，颤着唇发出嘶哑的喘息，随着感觉颠簸着带出一种沉迷的眷恋来。  
白茫茫的意识中他忘却了所有，包括悲伤与痛苦。  
也包括他曾失去的爱情。  
这里空了。  
他在一片失了色彩的焦躁与慌乱中被人抱住，而后不住地动摇，被侵犯得甘之若饴。

雾最终还是淡去了。  
周瑜半仰着头，夜雨潮湿后曦光擦过窗帘的一侧散落在他的眼中。  
那一霎有些似梦非梦，腿根还有一点刺痛。  
他吃力地坐起，张着腿打量了一会儿。那个淡红的咬痕如同烙印一般，在沧质的白中留红。  
空气中还能嗅到那人冷清的甘草气。  
于是周瑜知道，他就是那个他非常非常喜欢的人。


End file.
